


Dishwasher Disaster

by KoalaParrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: Regina comes home to a flooded house and there's only one person to blame. Emma Swan.Originally posted on Wattpad.





	Dishwasher Disaster

Regina walked through the front door of her mansion on Mifflin Street and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was a huge pile of suds that seemed to reach on into the kitchen. With a sigh she rolled up her pants and removed her shoes before making her way through the suds and into the kitchen. What she saw next only seemed to irritate her even more. The dishwasher was running and there was water and suds all over the place. This was the works of only one person. The idiot. Her fiancé. Emma Swan. "SWAN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Emma jolted up out of her sleep after she heard a familiar voice shout her name. With a sigh she looked over at the small figure next to her hoping that she didn't wake him. Henry Swan her rambunctious 4 year old son. It had taken her a full 45 minutes to get him down for his nap. She didn't mean to, but after he had fallen asleep she found herself doing the same. She was relieved to see him still sound asleep.

"Emma Ruth Swan! I know you're home. Get your ass down here. NOW!" _Regina._ Emma hurried downstairs and stopped in her tracks when she saw Regina standing there with an irritated look on her face, clothes looking as if she had been in water, "Regina...babe what is it?" Regina glared at her soon to be wife and sighed. "Emma...go take a look at the kitchen...and at the living room." Regina said as calmly as possible.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and did as suggested, not even bothering to ask why. She sauntered into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks, mouth slightly ajar. "Whoa. What happened here?" Emma questioned. "You're an idiot! That's what!" Regina shouted from behind her. Emma decided to ignore the hostility and turned to look into brown orbs that she had loved so much. "Regina...why is there soapy water everywhere?" Regina couldn't believe how dense this woman was at times, but never the less, she was in love with Emma Swan.

Regina sighed and walked over to gently slap the back of Emma's head, causing the blonde to become alarmed. "Gees, Regina what's the problem?" Without saying a word, Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Oh..." Emma mumbled. Regina looked up at the taller woman and smirked. "You're an idiot...as I've stated before. How the hell do you manage to mess up something as simple as loading the dishwasher?" Emma shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck.

In all honesty, she was so busy trying to get the dishwasher loaded and trying to stop Henry from crying after she told him no to ice cream before dinner time. Then she remembered that there weren't any dishwasher pods so she used dishwashing liquid instead. "I didn't use that much dishwashing liquid...or did I?" Emma questioned out loud. Earning a glare from the shorter woman. Regina rolled her eyes. "I'll pretend that I didn't just hear you say that you used dishwashing liquid instead of dishwasher pods...clean this us Swan." She demanded as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
